Let Me Stay
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Sabo asks Koala an important question. Rated M for lemons. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


One Piece:

Let Me Stay

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Lucky © Me

* * *

Summary- Sabo asks Koala an important question.

* * *

It was almost 11 o'clock at night when Koala sighed as she put down her pen before she propped her chin up on the palm of her hand. She just couldn't focus on her paperwork, this evening...not after what happened today.

It was a few days after news of the Paramount War in Marineford had reached Baltigo, bringing with it the news of Whitebeard's death...as well as the death of Portgas D. Ace. When Sabo saw the headlines, he suddenly started to grab at his head, screaming in agony as tears fell from his eyes. Hack actually had to restrain him to stop him from hurting himself or others, but the result had left him in a coma, along with a fever.

He had been asleep for a few days until he finally woke up and revealed his past to the others...about how he used to live on Dawn Island in the East Blue with his two sworn brothers, Ace and Luffy, who was apparently Dragon's son.

Koala still couldn't believe that Dragon actually had a son, to begin with...but then, he hardly talked about his family life.

After that whole affair, though, she had grown very worried. After Sabo revealed that he regained his memories...he started becoming distant. At first, everyone thought that maybe he'd be back to his normal troublemaking self in no time...but the days soon turned into weeks. He wouldn't spar with Hack like he used to, he wouldn't play with his dog, Lucky...and more importantly, he didn't even give Koala the time of day.

This was especially concerning for the Fishman Karate Substitute Teacher since for the past year, she and Sabo had actually been dating. At first, she thought that maybe it could work...but when Sabo got his memory back and when he started distancing himself from the rest of the members of the Revolutionary Army, she started to think that maybe she was kidding herself. She started to think that perhaps Sabo would leave to go and find Luffy. She couldn't blame him for that, though. After all, he just now remembered that he had family...perhaps not biological family, but family nonetheless.

Koala sighed as she got up from her desk. She couldn't concentrate tonight. Maybe she'd feel better after a good night's rest.

...That is...if she was able to fall asleep tonight.

As Koala was about to retire to her bed, she heard a knock at the door.

"...Whoever it is, can you come back in the morning?" she asked...only for the knocking to persist, which caused her to sigh before she went up and opened the door...only to find Sabo standing there, causing her to gasp silently. "S...Sabo?"

"Hey," Sabo greeted. "Can I come in?"

"...Y-yes," Koala replied as she allowed him entrance. He walked in and sat down on the bed, heaving a quiet sigh before he looked up at Koala, who blinked at him as she closed the door. He gave her a small smile before he patted the spot next to him, gesturing her to come and sit. She obliged as she soon sat down next to him on the mattress...a sense of awkwardness forming in her chest.

It had been the first time in 3 weeks they had actually spoken to each other...and now, here he was, sitting in her room with her, both of them very quiet. She didn't really know what he was going to say or what she was supposed to say.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak...

"So...I had some time to myself and thought things over."

Koala looked to Sabo, who had his hands on his knees and a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"At first," he began, "I thought that maybe I should go out and find Luffy and make sure he was all right...after all...Ace died right in front of him. Luffy may be older, but for a long time, Ace was the only family he had...and I'm sure he was more than just devastated when Ace sacrificed himself for him." He heaved a small sigh. "Luffy always needed somebody to look after him...he was our little brother, after all."

"...So...why are you still here?" Koala asked.

"Because I saw this," Sabo said as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a newspaper...and on the front page was Luffy, who was wrapped up in bandages, solemnly holding his hat against his chest with his eyes closed in prayer, and a white wolf-like canine sitting beside him, his head arched up to the sky as he howled. "One look at it and I knew...somehow, someway...Luffy was gonna be all right."

"You sound so certain," said Koala.

"I don't know what Luffy's really got going on in his head," Sabo replied. "All I can do is just wait and see."

Koala looked down at the floor. That didn't really answer her question. When she asked him that, she really meant...what was he going to do with his life, now?

"You know," Sabo began, "I thought about leaving the Revolutionary Army."

"...I figured," Koala said, sadly. "You probably don't see a reason to stay here, do you?"

"...Actually," Sabo replied, "I do...I have several reasons." He looked to her with soft, warm eyes. "For one thing, you guys practically raised me...and I made a lot of new friends here. Even though I have my memory back, I can't just up and leave. Plus, I owe Dragon a debt. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be alive, right now...but more importantly...how can I leave you?"

"...Sabo," Koala whispered.

"...Koala?" Sabo asked. "Can I ask you something?" He then put his hand on her lap, causing her cheeks to flush red, her heart to pound in her ribcage, and butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

"Koala...will you let me stay?"

Koala's eyes widened before she looked down to the floor. Was she hearing this right?

"...So...you'll stay with us?" she asked.

"...I was asking _you_," Sabo answered.

Koala swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip.

_'Sabo...what am I supposed to say...?'_ she thought. _'What kind of answer can I possibly give you?'_

Suddenly, without realizing it...she tangled her fingers in his and she found herself leaning towards him with puckered lips.

_'Wait a minute...am I about to...?'_

Soon...she pressed her lips up against Sabo's, her eyes closing as she squeezed his hand. Sabo moaned pleasantly in her mouth as he brought his hand up to the back of Koala's head, his fingers soon entangled in her hair. Then, they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes, softly at first...but then, out of nowhere, they felt it: this strange spark between them. It happened in just an instant...and suddenly, Koala threw her arms around Sabo's neck and mashed her lips up against his, both of them giving off soft moans as they hungrily ground each other's mouths.

_'What's going on...?!'_ thought Koala. _'I...I can't stop kissing him, and yet...I don't want to!'_

"Mmm...Koala...!" Sabo gasped in her mouth, his breath hot and moist as he wrapped his arms around her back, tightly squeezing her against his body. Koala moaned as she ran her hands through Sabo's short, messy blonde hair, and he could feel his heart begin to drum against his ribcage.

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but this...this felt new...exciting...and he wanted more of it.

Soon, he gently pushed Koala down against the bed, her breasts squished up against his chest. She panted in his mouth, feeling her body heat rise as he felt his hands gently slide down her body, right to her hips, which she bucked as she felt something poking up against her...something big and hard.

"...S...Sabo..." Koala said between breaths, causing him to pull away and look at her. "...Can you...take off your clothes?"

Sabo blinked at her...but then he began to unbutton his jacket and slowly took it off, then began to take off his shirt...but Koala was getting impatient. She didn't know why, but she just felt this desire to practically tear his clothes off...and that's when she suddenly sprang up, grabbing at his shirt and practically slamming her mouth over his lips, once again. He let out a muffled cry of surprise...and yet, he didn't push her back. Instead, he opted to pull her closer, moaning longingly in her mouth, his tongue pressed up against hers, rolling and flicking against each other while the tastes of their saliva were exchanged.

By now, Koala had managed to render Sabo topless...and as she pulled away to breathe...she saw them: the many scars that marred his body as a result of the incident that resulted in his amnesia. Some were small, barely visible to the naked eye...and others were huge, about as big as Koala's hand. They dotted his abdominal and pectoral muscles...and she didn't have to turn him around to know that there were some on his back, too. Koala's eyes softened at the scars...and then she slowly pulled off her gloves and tossed them to the floor. Then, ever so delicately, she put her calloused fingers upon them.

The scars felt rough compared to the rest of his skin. It felt a bit like the brand on her back...the mark of the Sun Pirates that Fisher Tiger left as a reminder that she was no longer a slave.

The Celestial Dragons...they were the ones who did this to them. They had scarred them both.

Slowly...she began to kiss the scars, one-by-one, starting with the one on his eye. He smiled a bit at the kisses as they slowly trailed downward. Then, the kisses stopped...and he could hear a slight clinking noise. As he looked down, he saw Koala starting to unbuckle his belt. As if she sensed him noticing, she stared up at him, eyes soft with longing. It was like she was asking him permission...and after a brief pause, he nodded his head. Koala smiled before she proceeded to unbuckle Sabo's belt, then she slowly pulled down his pants.

She figured he was big...but she didn't realize just HOW big until she got a good look at him. He had to be at least a foot long...maybe 2 inches in diameter, if she had to estimate. It was erect and throbbing.

Koala stared at his extension...then she began to take it into her hands, rubbing her palms up and down along his length. Sabo grunted and bit his lip, feeling himself go rigid. He clutched at the bedsheets tightly while Koala continued to rub his manhood...and then she lightly kissed the tip of it, causing him to throw his head as he bit back a moan.

"Ah...shit...Koala...!" he whispered. "I don't know what you're doing to me...but...don't stop...!"

Koala glanced up at him before she continued to kiss the tip of his cock...and then, she opened her mouth and began to take in the whole member before she started to suck on it, causing Sabo to pant as he bucked his hips forward, pushing his member into her mouth, even further.

"Mmmph...Koala...!" he panted in a husky tone. "Just like that...! Keep going!"

Koala moaned as she kept sucking on his manhood. She could already taste the precum forming on it. It was a little bitter, but not to the point where she didn't want to stop. Suddenly, Sabo suddenly stiffened...and she felt something come splurting out of the tip of his cock, causing her to gag as she pulled away, coughing and panting.

"Sorry..." Sabo said.

"No...it's fine," Koala replied as she wiped her mouth and smiled at him, causing him to smile back at her. They sat there, panting with their bodies dripping with sweat...and suddenly, Sabo began to take off his gloves...then reached toward Koala's blouse. However, he paused before he looked at her...which caused her to smile and nod her head. Slowly, he began to unbutton her blouse and pull it down, revealing her white bra with a cute light blue lace. Her breasts were plump and perky, and Sabo licked his lips as he stared at them. He gently unclasped the bra from the front and pulled it open, allowing her breasts to bounce freely.

Sabo swallowed thickly and licked his lips. Then, he reached up...and he lightly squeezed Koala's right breast, causing her to let out a small moan. As he gently massaged and fondled Koala's breast, he lowered his head to the left one...and began to suck on the nipple, causing her to mewl and whimper. He flicked the small but erect appendage with his tongue, slathering it in his saliva while he tweaked and pinched the other, causing Koala to bite her lip as she rubbed her legs together, feeling her panties getting wet.

"Mmmm...!" she moaned. "Sabo...ahh...!"

Soon, Sabo pulled away...and looked down at Koala's legs. He began to unbuckle her belt and pull down her skirt all the way down her calves...and he saw a pair of light blue panties with cute little koala faces on them. He proceeded to pull those down, as well...revealing her sopping wet womanhood. He licked his lips, again, saliva dripping out of his mouth...before he slowly lowered his head down...and began to lick at Koala's sensitive folds, causing her to let out a gasp.

"Ngh...S-Sabo...!" she cried.

Sabo kept licking, wiggling his tongue against her sex. Koala bit her lip and mewled, tears of pleasure falling from her eyes. It was like every bit of blood in her veins had turned into liquid fire...and she liked it. As Sabo flicked his tongue against her clit, she gasped as she clawed at the sheets, arching her back as he continued licking.

"Ngh...ah...I...I think...I'm about to...!" Koala cried, and soon, she released, causing Sabo to cough as he pulled away.

"Guh...!" he gasped...but nonetheless, he licked his lips and wiped his mouth off, then looked down at Koala, whose chest heaved up and down with each breath she took. Her skin was dripping with sweat and there was a deep blush on her cheeks. He blinked at her...before he slowly hovered his body over her own and lowered his lips to her ear.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered, huskily. "Tell me..."

"...Inside..." Koala whispered back. "I want you...inside me...!"

A pause...but then Sabo gently cupped her cheek and delicately kissed her lips, causing her to moan in his mouth. As he kissed her, she suddenly winced as she felt something penetrate her womanhood, and Sabo pulled away from her mouth, momentarily while gently murmuring "Easy, babe...nice and slow". Then, he gave a soft grunt...and Koala gasped as she felt something dripping out of her.

He had done it...he had successfully taken her virginity.

"Ngh...!" Sabo grunted as he began to slowly glide in and out of Koala, who panted with each thrust. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his back as he continued to move. The pain was uncomfortable, but rocking in time with Sabo's motions seemed to lessen it a bit.

She bit her lip and moaned loudly, slowly dragging her fingernails down Sabo's back. He grunted at the slight pain it left, but he continued thrusting nonetheless. She was getting tighter and it made a little harder to move, but as she kissed him on the lips, once more, he found himself going a little bit faster.

"Ahh...ahh...!" Koala moaned. "Mmph...Sabo...! Right there...!"

"Koala...!" Sabo whispered as he thrust in and out of her. "Ah...fuck it...!"

He picked up his pace, this time going from a moderate to a much faster speed, going in as deep as he could and as hard as he could. Koala cried out with each thrust, her breasts bouncing with every motion.

"Sabo!" she cried. "Ah! Ah! Oh, god...I think...I think I'm going to-"

Sensing her impending release, Sabo pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers...and with a final thrust, she let out a powerful scream into his mouth, just as he did the same in hers. Koala sighed through her nose before she slumped, but Sabo gently caught her in his embrace. He grunted, slowly pulling out of her and grabbing the blankets to cover himself and her with while lying down with her. The two panted quietly...but then Koala gently curled her fingers around his head, causing him to look into the sapphire pools that were her eyes.

"...Yes," Koala whispered.

"What?" Sabo asked. "What was that?"

"...Yes...I will let you stay with me," Koala replied.

Sabo's eyes widened...but then he smiled before he kissed her forehead, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, causing her to chuckle. Before the two could drift off into slumber, Koala caught him whisper a simple but meaningful phrase...

"...Thank you, Koala..."

**THE END**

* * *

My first Sabo x Koala lemon. I'm quite proud of it, to be honest! I started this a couple of months but never got the chance to finish it until now. I'm glad I finally did. ^^

Review, please!


End file.
